


Brat

by annaxmims



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Has a Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, No Underage Sex, Smut, Teasing, steve is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Billy is overbearing and Steve is a brat.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr. If you have requests, send them to me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr- strxngehxrringrove

Billy was being a pain in the ass today. Billy was a pain in the ass on most days, but today it was on another level. For some reason he had picked Steve’s one day off that week to go helicopter boyfriend and Steve was OVER IT. He loved Billy, but he was a grown ass man, capabale of making his own lunch thank you very much.

But Billy had insisted, so now Steve was sitting on the couch, watching tv while Billy banged around in the kitchen making lunch.

“Be careful,” Billy said when he handed him a steaming bowl of soup. “It’s hot.”

“I’m not five,” Steve muttered, blowing on a spoonful to cool it down before eating it.

“No but you’re a brat.”

“What was that?”

“I said you’re a fucking brat.”

Steve leaned over to set his soup down on the coffee table.

“So I’m a brat huh?”

“Yeah you fucking are.”

“I’ll show you a brat.”

He pushed at Billy’s shoulders before climbing on top of him. He wrestled Billy’s arms down and wrapped both hands around his wrists. Billy went down without much of a fight, making it less fun than Steve planned, but any opportunity to mess with Billy was fun.

“I’m a brat? What are you gonna do about it? Ya gonna spank me daddy?” He laid on the charm and small voice thick. When the word “daddy” fell from his lips, Billy froze and Steve could feel Billy getting hard under him.

“Oh so you like that? You like it when I call you daddy?” He leaned down to whisper in Billy’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

“I’m so using that against you,” he cackled sitting up straight.

Billy took the chance to push them so Steve was on bottom.

“There, on bottom where you belong. And I think you’ve earned that punishment you were teasing me about.”

Steve whimpered when Billy pinched his thigh harshly.

“Yeah not so tough now are you princess?”

“Billy please.”

“What was that?”

“Daddy...Daddy please.”

“That’s better. You gotta ask for what you want baby, ‘m not a mind reader,” Billy slapped Steve’s cheek lightly like he was trying to knock Steve’s brain back into functioning order.

“Daddy, fuck me. Please.”

“There ya go. Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Billy leaned over Steve to dig around in the end table drawers. Steve took the opportunity to kiss and lick across Billy’s chest and abs, one of his favorite parts of Billy. He left a few bruises on his left pec before Billy sat back up, holding a bottle of lube.

Steve broke out of his headspace to giggle at that. You know you have sex too much when you have lube in all parts of the house.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’.”

Billy shook his head and climbed off of Steve. This pushed him right back under and Steve was whining and making grabby hands, trying to beckon Billy back.

“Hey,” Billy leaned down to kiss him softly. “ ‘M not going anywhere. But I need to get off of you so you can get naked.”

Steve nodded and yanked his shirt over his head, the static making it look like he’d been struck by lighting. Billy had to choke down a laugh. Billy undressed himself, throwing his clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor. He made a mental note to clean up before the kids got home.

When they were both undressed, he pushed Steve back down on the couch and hovered over him. He used one forearm to hold himself up as he kissed Steve long and slow, and the other slipped between them to jerk Steve’s cock slowly. 

Steve moaned into his mouth when one of Billy’s fingers came down to circle his hole.

Three fingers later and Steve was on the verge of tears. Incoherent cries of “daddy” and “please” and “fuck” fell from his mouth. It wasn’t until the first tear of frustration rolled down his cheek that Billy pulled out his fingers and rolled on a condom.

“You ready baby?” Billy asked, rubbing the tip of his cock teasingly over Steve’s hole.

“Yes. Daddy please.”

With one quick thrust, Billy bottomed out. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head and Billy let out a poorly suppressed moan.

Neither one lasted very long, both of them were too worked up from the teasing. Steve came first, splattering on his belly. Billy wasn’t far behind him, pulling out to jerk his cock and come over Steve’s chest.

Billy collapsed on top of him, nuzzling against Steve’s cheek. Steve’s hand ran up and down his spine slowly.

“Like I said, so using that against you,” Steve giggled when they’d caught their breath.

“Fucking brat.”


End file.
